russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC News and Current Affairs
IBC News and Current Affairs is the news and current affairs programming division of the Philippines media conglomerate Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation under the Media ng Bayan. The organization is responsible for the daily news and information gathering of the network's news programs. Its slogan Naglilingkod sa Pilipino, Saan man sa Mundo. IBC News and Current Affairs topped the list among Philippines news and broadcast organizations, garnering 50% of public trust.U It serves the main IBC Channel 13, the IBC Regional Group, the UHF news television network IBC News Network, the cable channel DZTV TeleTrese, the flagship radio stations DZTV-AM and the regional radio networks DYBQ Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas, and DYRG Kalibo and a news website IBCnews.com. IBC News produces its news and current affairs content for IBC. The division operates mainly and headquartered at IBC, Ground Floor, Broadcast City, Old Balara, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City while the IBC regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. It also has a news bureaus in North America, Europe, Asia Pacific, Korea, Taiwan, the United States and the Middle East with the help of IBC Global Ltd., these make IBC News and Current Affairs ahead among the other news organizations in the country as they were the largest and the most comprehensive when it comes to local and international newsgathering. The division is currently headed by long-time journalist and IBC News head Maria Ressa. It is further subdivided into different subgroups: *'IBC News', headed by news head Maria Ressa set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the IBC news center at Live Studio 1 of IBC in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines while utilise a ticker during news broadcasts together with the 2 international channel partners: Fox News Channel and BBC World News. *'Current Affairs Group', headed by experienced news department staff, Mayet Camacho. *'Regional Group News and Current Affairs', headed by television journalist Liza Cabrera. *'IBC Weather Center', is the weather forecasting division of IBC News and Public Affairs, is anchored by the weatherman forecast Alvin Pura and Aldczar Aurelio from PAGASA. *'DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386', IBC's flagship AM radio station headed by station manager Gene Orejana. Aside from regular programming, it also operates the IBC News Network, currently the first and the only 24-hour Filipino language free TV news channel in the country. The division also operates a news website ibcnews.com in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times. Programs 'Current programs on IBC' *''Bitag'' *''Express Balita'' *''Express Balita Weekend'' *''Forum ni Randy'' *''Good Take'' *''IBC NewsBreak'' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' *''News Team 13'' *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?'' 'Current programs on IBC News Network' *''CNBC Konek'' *''Dumaual Tonight'' *''Eala ng Balita'' *''Fast Morning'' *''Global Mission'' *''INN News Blast'' *''INN Breaking News'' *''INN Live'' *''Lingkod Bayan'' *''Lunchtime News'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''Malacañang Press Conference'' *''PAGASA TV'' *''PSE Stock Market News'' *''RadyoBisyon'' (with PTV, RPN and Radyo ng Bayan) *''Sports Center'' *''Team Rescue 911'' 'Current programs on IBC Regional' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (IBC-13 Baguio) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-13 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Personalities 'Newscasters' IBC *Snooky Serna-Go (Express Balita) *Henry Omaga-Diaz (Express Balita) *Jay Sonza (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, News Team 13) *Amelyn Veloso (News Team 13) *Jess Caduco (IBC Newsbreak)) *Karen Tayao-Cabrera (IBC Newsbreak) *Vincent Santos (Express Balita Weekend) *Czarinah Lusuegro (Express Balita Weekend) IBC News Network *Gionna Cabrera (Fast Morning) *Dominic Almelor (Fast Morning) *Joee Guilas (PSE Stock Market News) *Cecille Lardizabal (Lunchtime News) *Mario Dumaual (Dumaual Tonight) *Noli Eala (Eala ng Balita) *Anthony Suntay (Sports Center) 'Current Affairs personalities' *Cathy Eigenmann (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Good Take, CNBC Konek) *Maria Ressa (Global Mission) *Jun Veneracion (Global Mission) *Randy David (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Forum ni Randy) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?) *Dr. Edwin Bien (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?) *Jeff Arcilla (PAGASA TV) *Melanie Marquez (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?) *Atty. Batas Mauricio (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas) *Ben Tulfo (Bitag) *Tony Falcon (Lingkod Bayan) *Greg Gregorio (Team Rescue 911) *Dr. Willie Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dra. Liza Ong (Makabayang Duktor) 'Correspondents' *Jess Caduco (Congress Beat Correspondent) *Karen Tayao-Cabrera *Adrian Ayalin (Senate/DFA Beat Correspondent) *Czarinah Lusuegro (Assignments) *Dave Abuel *Jinky Baticados (Judiciary Correspondent) *Merwin Llanza (Assignments) *Kathleen Forbes *Pia Castro (Assignments) *Greg Gregorio (Assignments) *Kim Cardenas (Senate/DFA Beat Correspondent) *Mario Dumaual (Senior Showbiz Correspondent) *Nimfa Asuncion (Defense Correspondent) *Dave Llavanes Jr. *Merry Ann Bastasa (Assignments) *Alvin Baltazar *Judy Ann Amaca *Ephraim Gaytos *Lil Mateo (Feature Correspondent) *Jed Buenavista (Sports Correspondent) *Shiela Frias (Malacanang beat) *Abner Mercado *Eunice Garcia-Langcauon *Minette Panganiban (Business and MMDA Correspondent) 'Former Newscasters/Personalities' *Elmer Mercado (1995-2002) *Vince Alingod *Ron Gagalac (Reporter) *Precious Aquino (Senior Correspondent) *Cito Beltran (2012-2016) *Manilyn Reynes *Lalaine Tiangco (Senior Correspondent) *Bernadette Sembrano (1997-1998) *Monica Manganti *Krenn Jolongbayan (2011-2013) *Irish Talusan (reporter: 2013-2015) *Tonio Aguilar (reporter: 2013-2016) *Gene Orejana *Jarius Bondoc (2001-2007, 2012-2016) *Ria Fernandez (2012-2015, moved to PTV) *Alvin Sejera *Chin Chin Gutierrez *Tintin Pizarro (1998-2002) *Atty. Salvador Panelo (2009-2011) *Cielito del Mundo (1992-2001, 2013-2016) *Kathleen Forbes *Miko Mallonga *Anne Marie Soriano (1997-2001) *Anthony Pangilingan (2002-2003) *Dr. Dean Torno *Jeffrey Zaide *Nalla Aguas *Hajji Kaamino (2011-2012, then moved to PTV) *Ralf Rivas (2011-2012, then moved to RPN) *Lee Andres *Ali Atienza (2005-2007) *Darwin Amojelar *Karen Bayhon (1994-1998) *Manoling Morato (2009-2010) *Kit Belmonte *Ka Louie Beltran *Susan Calo-Medina *Neil Santos III (1998-2009) *Dada Calupitan *Marion Chua *Errol Dacame (2005-2006, 2008) *Alice Noel (1995-2000) *Dennis Cortes *Atty. Zorah Andam (2003-2011) *Mina Dabor *Kathy de Leon-Vilar *Gina dela Vega-Cruz *Marissa del Mar (2003-2011) *Frankie Evangelista *Bing Formento (2008-2009) *Rey Langit (2007-2013) *JR Langit (2007-2013) *Jam Alindongan *Abel Cruz (2009-2012) *Ron Gagalac (1998-2002) *Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (2007-2010) *Aljo Bendijo (2007-2011) *Toni Marcelo *Thea Gavino (2008-2009) *Amy Godinez-Cuenco (1992-1998) *Manuel Llige (1998-2000) *Ida Bernasconi (1999-2003) *Doy Castillo (2001-2003) *Grace Choa (1998-2002, 2008-2013) *Gen. Arturo Anas (2001-2003) *Ervin Mateo (2001-2003) *Magtanggol Gunigundo *Karen Padilla (2009-2010) *Maricel Halili (2001-2010) *Jake Morales (2008-2012) *Janelle So (1997-2001) *Lizel Po (2011) *Francis L. Cardona (2008-2011) *Nina Taduran (2010-2011) *Subas Herrero *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (2000-2009) *Risa Hontiveros *Jennifer Illustre *January Isaac (2003-2009) *Dyords Javier *Kaye Jimenez *Rose Solangon (2008-2011) *TG Kintanar (1986-1995) *Rod Rodriguez (2000-2002) *Aryanna Lim *Nora Aunor (2002-2003) *Atty. Rod Manicad *DJ Oliver Reyes (2011) *Pinky Marquez (2001-2003) *Heidi Santos (1999) *Francis Pangilinan *Mariel Rodriguez (2014-2015, returned to ABS-CBN) *Dennis Principe (2003-2006) *Cory Quirino *Joe Javier *Rida Reyes (2008) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (2003-2008) *Dave Sta. Ana *Mherie Caibal (2011) *Julius Segovia *Jopet Sison *Margarita Pantaleon (2011) *Atty. Jose Sison *Anne Marie Soriano (1997-2001) *Ali Sotto *Claudine Trillo-Webb *Erwin Tulfo *Julie Yap-Daza *Ina Yulo *Roann Sumayao *Bingo Lacson (1975-1986) *Louella del Cordova *Manny Mojica *Nitz De Onon *Ronald Cayetano *Miko Mallonga References See also *IBC-13 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC strengthens for news and public affairs programming *Quaker - "Win The Wheels" on Vimeo *Boots Anson-Roa: IBC-13's Excitement *IBC-13 step up the news delivery of News Team 13 *IBC News and Current Affairs announces big changes in news lineup on October 6 *News5 *GMA News and Public Affairs *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs *RPN News and Public Affairs External links *IBC Official Website *IBC News and Current Affairs Official Website *IBC News Network Official Website *DZTV Official Webaite *IBC News on Facebook *IBC News on Twitter *IBC News on Multiply Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation